Randomly Armed Treaty
- |date = 10/02/2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=36057 |termin = 04/05/2009 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53196 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Randomly Armed Treaty was a Peace, Aid, Intelligence, and Optional Defense Treaty between the Armed Coalition of Valor and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on October 2, 2008. The treaty effectively became upgraded on October 20, 2008 with the creation of the Teen Titans who where MDoAPed to The SuperFriends. The treaty became defunct on April 5, 2009 with the disbandment of the Armed Coalition of Valor. The Randomly Armed Treaty (A PI(D: Florida)AODPT Between the Armed Coalition of Valor and the Random Insanity Alliance) (Preamble) In recognition of the growing friendship, cooperation, and mutual interests between the Armed Coalition of Valor (hefeafter refered to as the ACV) and the Random Insanity Alliance (hereafter referred to as the RIA), the aforementioned alliances have come together to sign this Peace, Intelligence, D: Florida, Aid and Optional Defense pact treaty. (Peace) 1: Both alliances recognize the others sovereignty as an alliance, and will not infringe in any way on that fact. 2: Both alliances hereby recognize a state of non-aggression with each other, and will resolve to handle all matters through diplomatic channels, while remaining friendly and respectful at all times. (Intelligence) Should either alliance become aware of any information that is related, directly or indirectly, to the other signatory, the first alliance will share that information in a prompt manner. D: Florida (Aid) If either alliance shall find themselves in need of aid, be it financial or political, they may request said aid. The other alliance shall not be obligated to provide the aid, but is heavily encouraged to do so under the spirit of this treaty. (Optional Defense) Both alliances recognize that peace and stability is crucial to the successful growth of any alliance. Therefore, should either alliance find themselves under attack in any way, they may ask the other alliance for military aid. The other alliance is not obligated, but heavily encouraged to do so under the spirit of this treaty. (Termination) This treaty may be canceled by either alliance for any reason, by giving private note. The terms of this treaty will remain in affect for 72 hours after private notice is given. For the Armed Coalition of Valor; *General of the Army iClean **Commanding Officer of the General Staff **Armed Coalition of Valor *General Sayeret **Executive Officer of the General Staff **Armed Coalition of Valor *Major General Kevin McDonald, Communications Officer of the General Staff *Brigadier General Frankdolf, Executive Officer of Communications *Major General Bungalo Bill, Personnel Officer of the General Staff *Second Lieutenant UnitedNations, Special Advisor to the General Staff For the Random Insanity Alliance ; *(Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity) *(dRUNKwINO, Triforce of Drunk) *(Delta1212, Triumvir of RIA, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery) *(Lord Doom, Head of Military Operations (September)) *(dester55, Head of Recruitment) *(zblewski, Head of Internal Affairs) *(Apophis775, Head of Military Operations (October)) Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance